rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Rockstar Games Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley ok im in, but please make me admin. i not only a manhunt expert. i used to be part of the max payne wiki but i quit because of another editor was being an asshole lol i can help with manhunt, max payne, the warriors and gta (i havent played gta 4 though) ´Down2Business • Talk 15:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ok great. i was trying to become an admin on wikihunt but no one replied to my request. i sent messeges to the wikia staff but they also ignored me. Im gonna start on the manhunt section. btw the "Red Dead (Series)" page could simply be called "Red Dead" as it doesnt interfere with any other page. ´Down2Business • Talk 15:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) i think its best to call the series pages "Manhunt Series", "Grand Theft Auto Series" etc. i dont think the parenthesis is necessary ´Down2Business • Talk 15:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey also the series articles shouldnt go in the games category. that category should be for individual games and there needs to be a series category ´Down2Business • Talk 15:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) lol im doing it now. i just need some time because i take care in what i do ´Down2Business • Talk 15:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Bunny here Hey, this is a great idea, Ilan. :) Let me know if you need help. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll let you know if I spot anything. Wow, you've already got other users in. :) This is going to be a big wiki! [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Template and front page Hey, I'll make a game template for all the game's pages. Oh, and can I design the front page here, too? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the bitch is back! :) I'm so glad I'm back to editing after what happened on GTA Wiki! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey i notice these badges im getting. we can change the badges right? i think it would be awesome if the badges were references to stuff by rockstar ´Down2Business • Talk 16:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) So, what do you think of the home page? :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Bully You just want an article on Bully or pages on characters, cliques and missions too? Dan the Man 1983 17:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get onto the characters soon. As for adminship, I am willing, but only promote me when the wiki needs more admins, at this moment in time it does not. Dan the Man 1983 21:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) How's the front page now? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 18:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Can the linktext be blue? It comes out white on templates and is hard to see. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Caps the part in parenthesis shouldnt be in caps. like Grand Theft Auto (series), Manhunt (series) etc.. you agree? ´Down2Business • Talk 19:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ok. im on it :) ´Down2Business • Talk 08:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) why not? we might as well make the place bigger lol ´Down2Business • Talk 09:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ive sent countless messeges to the wikia dudes but the bastards never reply ´Down2Business • Talk 09:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for that :) wkihunt needs an admin because there is so much fanfiction posted that needs deleting. so here we on the character lists there should be links to the page on a different wiki, but i think the main characters should have pages here too ´Down2Business • Talk 09:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) aww weeeeeaaak! mackomonatan doesnt deserve to be admin there anyway. he is one of the worst editors ive ever seen and all his works are stolen from Projectmanhunt. He is also a vandal. hes created multiple fan-fiction pages and he wont let anyone delete them. Shit, im really pissed off now. ive been screwed over too many times on wikia. i was driven away from max payne wiki by some retard that couldnt get his own way, ive spent the last month removing fan-fiction from wikihunt and finding sources to figure out whats true and whats not. all the other editors on wikihunt rely on me for sources, protection against vandals, providing images and many other topics. im close to quiting, ill tell you that. this is gonna push me over the edge ´Down2Business • Talk 16:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) i dont think i can tell them. at least not now because i am too pissed off. if i start talking shit to them, i will probably get banned lol ´Down2Business • Talk 16:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) i dont really see much point in that. its a possibilty but i dont think i will end up doing it. i dont really care much anymore. it doesnt matter what my profile status says, im the "real" admin there anyway :) ´Down2Business • Talk 16:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ok fuck mackomontana. screw this, im making my own wiki :) ´Down2Business • Talk 17:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) http://rockstarmanhunt.wikia.com/ R* Wiki I know alot about the GTA series and Also alot about myths/glitches/secrets in GTA SA. Do you need staff? Because i would be happy to join the staff if you need any.